Fishy Fishy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: While on a trip Nick does something that really upsets his little girl Jasmine. Will Jasmine ever forgive Nick, and how far will Nick go to get back on her good side. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Fishy, Fishy**

Nick, Jackie and their two children were driving to Jackie's childhood cabin on the lake. They were meeting her entire family up there. It was quite a drive from Vegas but that was ok because the scenery was beautiful. After numerous hours of driving they finally arrived at the cabin. Everyone else was already there.

"Big twimmin pool" Jasmine exclaimed as she pointed at the lake.

Jackie laughed "Yeah, that's a really big swimming pool isn't it?" she said.

With it being so late in the year the lake was way too cold to go swimming in, but it was still peaceful and relaxing to sit on the dock, or at night it was fun to make a bonfire.

Jackie carried Jasmine into the cabin while Nick grabbed the baby. After they had taken the kids inside Nick and Jackie began to unload the car.

"Brrr it's freezing here." He said as he grabbed a suitcase from the back of the car.

"Yeah, we are not in Vegas anymore are we?" Jackie said with a grin.

They got settled and soon after that dinner was ready. After dinner, Nick wanted to take Jasmine fishing. Jasmine had been fishing before but she had been way too little to remember the experience.

Nick bundled Jasmine up in a coat and then put her lifejacket on. Even though they were just going fishing off the dock Nick and Jackie agreed that Jasmine should wear her lifejacket just in case she accidently fell in. They felt it was way better to be safe then sorry. Plus the lifejacket would help keep her warm. Nick had bought Jasmine a tiny fishing pole, it was just her size. He ran to the car to get it and then he went back into the cabin and grabbed the night crawlers out of the back fridge that Jackie's uncle had bought at the marina that day.

"Ready kiddo?" Nick asked Jasmine who was standing impatiently by the door.

"Fishy" she said excitedly.

"Yep, let's go catch a fishy." He said as he grabbed her hand.

They only had gotten a few steps out the door when Jackie came running after them with a camera in her hand.

"Hold on, I want a picture of my little fisherwoman and her daddy." She said.

Nick got down on his knees so he would be closer to Jasmine's height and Jackie got an adorable picture of Nick and Jasmine together.

Then Nick and Jasmine continued on to the lake. Nick baited the hook and then casted the line. He sat down in a lawn chair that one of Jackie's family members had left down on the dock earlier in the day. He sat Jasmine on his lap. He tried his best to help Jasmine keep the pole still, but for a two year old this was a nearly impossible task.

"Fishy?" she asked with a grin.

"Yep, we are going to try to catch a fishy, we'll see how we do." He responded.

"Hey, any bites yet?" Nick heard a voice ask a few minutes later.

He turned around and saw Jackie's uncle Rodney walking towards them.

"Nope, not yet." Nick answered as Rodney approached them.

"I know why that is." Rodney said.

"Yeah why's that?" Nick asked.

"It's because you haven't sang the fish song, once you sing that song, I guarantee you will have a fish on your line in no time. I sang it to Jackie and my boys all the time when they were little and without fail we always caught a fish." He replied.

"Huh?" Nick said.

"The special fish song." He said again.

"And how does that go?" Nick asked curiously.

Out of all of Jackie's relatives Rodney was the craziest. There was never any telling what was going to come out of his mouth. He was constantly making people laugh.

"It goes like this: **Fishy, Fishy in the brook, grab a hold of my big hook.**"As he sang the song he also did a little dance with it.

Jasmine burst into a fit of giggles and Nick tried his best to suppress a laugh himself.

"When you sang it to Jackie and your boys did you do that little dance with it?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." He answered.

Nick laughed.

Rodney turned his attention to Jasmine "Alright Jasmine, sing it with me."

"**Fishy Fishy, in book, gab hook."** Jasmine sang and then giggled.

"Not bad for your first time." Rodney said.

Jasmine was proud of herself and she let the guys know it by clapping her little hands together.

Rodney sang the song again and this time did the dance along with it. Jasmine immediately hopped off of Nick's lap so she could dance too. Nick started to laugh, he didn't know what was funnier, seeing Jasmine trying to copy Rodney's moves, or a grown man acting like a five year old.

Rodney and Jasmine continued to sing and dance for a while and then Jasmine turned to Nick, tugged on his hand and said "Dada da"

Nick laughed "Oh no, your daddy is not going to make a fool of himself, sorry kiddo."

"Dada da" Jasmine said louder as she tugged on his arm even harder.

Nick sighed "The things I do for you Jasmine." He mumbled as he got up out of his lounge chair.

He glanced around to make sure there was no one watching before he too started copying Rodney's dance moves.

Moments later he heard a voice yell "Shake it Nicky."

Nick spun around and saw Jackie grinning at him. Nick grinned but his face turned beat red.

"Catch anything yet?" She asked.

"Nope. He answered and then asked "What's everyone doing up in the cabin?"

"Everyone went for a walk." She answered.

"If everyone left, where's Houston?" he asked.

"He's sleeping, but my grandma is watching him, she didn't go with the others."

Nick nodded.

"Mama da" Jasmine said as she toddled up to Jackie and yanked on her hand.

"Ok, I'll dance with you." Jackie said.

Rodney immediately started singing and dancing and without missing a beat Jackie started to sing and dance right along with him, she knew the song by heart and she did the dance moves perfectly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Nick asked her with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

They all danced and laughed on the dock for a few more minutes and then Jackie said "I better go see if Houston has woken up yet. Good luck and have fun." Then she turned and headed back to the cabin.

"I think I'll follow her and grab a cup of coffee, I'll come back down later." Rodney said as he turned and followed Jackie.

An hour later Jackie was sitting in the recliner holding Houston when Nick and Jasmine came through the door. Jasmine was crying hysterically.

"Oh God, what happened?" Jackie asked as she jumped out of the chair.

"Nothing, she's fine, she's just mad at me." Nick said.

"What did you do?" Jackie asked.

Nick didn't have to answer because Jasmine did it for him.

"Dada fishy bye-bye" Jasmine said as tears rolled down her face.

She went over to Jackie and buried her face in her shirt.

"What?" Jackie asked looking from Jasmine to Nick.

"She caught a fish, but it was a carp and you don't eat those I couldn't justify killing it and so I let it go. Now she's mad at me, she even tried to jump into the lake to catch it again." Nick said shaking his head.

"It's alright kiddo, the fishy had to go night night." Jackie said as she picked her up and put her on her knee.

Nick got down on his knees so he would be eye level with Jasmine.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, can daddy have a hug?" he asked.

Instead of hugging her dad Jasmine looked at him "No dada go way." She said as she forcefully pushed his head away from her face.

From the look on Nick's face it was obvious that Jasmine's rejection had hurt his feelings.

"Great now what do I do?" he asked Jackie.

"She'll get over soon, you're just upset because I'm her favorite parent for once." She said with a smirk.

Nick gave his wife a dirty look.

He sighed and got up off of his knees and went and poured himself a cup of coffee.

After 20 solid minutes of crying Jasmine finally cried herself to sleep.

About an hour later Jackie was feeding the baby when she realized Nick was gone.

"Hey, do any of you know where Nick went?" she asked her family who was scattered in the living room watching television.

Nobody knew where he was.

A half hour later Jackie was getting worried because he still hadn't shown up. She was just about ready to go look for him when the front door opened.

"Jackie, where's Jasmine?" He asked.

"Nick, where were you, I was getting worried.

"Where's Jasmine?" He asked again ignoring her question.

"She's sleeping." She replied.

"Go wake her, I have a surprise for her." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Just do it." He insisted.

Jackie went and woke up Jasmine and took her outside.

"FISHY" she exclaimed happily when she saw the fish that was hanging on the stringer in Nick's hand.

Nick smiled. He looked at Jackie

"That's where I was, I went fishing, it took me forever to catch a trout. I'll cook it later."

Jackie grinned at him.

Nick turned his attention to Jasmine.

"What do you think Jazz, do you like your fishy?"

"Fishy" she said excitedly as she clapped her little hands together.

"Can I have a hug now?" he asked as he once again got down on his knees to be at Jasmine's eye level.

This time Jasmine wrapped her arms lovingly around Nick's neck. She even laid a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Well so much for my status as her favorite parent. Oh well it was nice while it lasted." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick smiled, he was relieved to be back on Jasmine's good side.

A while later Jasmine went back to sleep for the night. Then Nick cooked the fish.

That night all the adults watched TV and talked and joked with one another. The rest of the vacation was nice and relaxing and Nick even managed to stay Jasmine's favorite parent for the rest of the trip.

The End! Reviews appreciated!


End file.
